


Pineapple In The Butt

by PepperedPickles



Category: Fall Out Boy, Pineapples - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Ghosts, M/M, Pineapples, Weird Fetishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperedPickles/pseuds/PepperedPickles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another work forced upon me by Freja.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pineapple In The Butt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItIsIFreja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItIsIFreja/gifts).



It was a dark night in the Windy City. A city-wide power outage had left the entire metropolis in complete obscurity. Most people were taking advantage of this and having a lot of sex. But Peter Kingston Lewis Montgomery Thomas Tarquin Wentz the Third was not thinking about... fornication.  
Instead, he was sitting in the basement of his tiny Chicago flat, conducting a seance with Joe, Andy and a random probably insane homeless man who went by the name of Taco (xD)  
"Fuck u freja" Taco said.  
Then, a ghost appeared. And, despite all logic, Pete wanted to kiss the ghost. So he did. It was hot.  
"Ew, get a room" Joe said.  
So Pete went to his bedroom and the ghost followed him.  
"Ghosts can't feel pain, right?" Pete asked.  
The ghost nodded. Pete's heart began to race. He would finally be able to indulge his fetish.  
He took a pineapple from the table and asked the ghost to bend over. The spoopy spectre did. Then, with BRUTAL FORCE, he stuck the pineapple into the ghosts' behind. (fuck You why do I do this)  
The sight was so sexy that Pete came in his pants. Seeing Pete cum in his pants was so sexy that rhe ghost came ectoplasm in his ghost pants.  
It was only then... that Pete noticed... THAT THE GHOST HAD A MUSTACHE! he had vowed to never have sex with a man that had a mustache on the grounds that it was creepy as shit. Freja more like why-a. So he told the ghost to leave his house and the ghost did, but cried a bit but then turned into Patrick Stump! To make Pete forgive him for growing a mustache, he stuck an aubergine up his ass and stuck his dick in bread, which made Pete ejaculate so hard that he was blown out of his window and hit the ground hard, dying before emergency services could reach him.  
THE END


End file.
